Over The Years
by Imaginative Person 1
Summary: After an attack, John is abandoned by the quarantine to survive by himself. how will he cope without any food or any weapons in the wide infected world?
1. Chapter 1

**Over The Years**

Prologue

_Seven Years ago a scientist named Gregory Clive, tried to stop human brain cells from dying with fungi cells._ _Three months into his research he began running tests on monkeys and succeeded on a test subject, the others all died instantly. Following his success he experimented on human volunteers. Unfortunately one of his subjects' viruses mutated to a bacteria that initiated the survival skills in the brain; fight, drink, and eat. The bacteria were unleashed upon the world infecting the majority of the population through blood and saliva transfer to the victims blood stream. Everyone else battled and fought against the infected population. Many were lost in stands and revolutions against them. The bacteria that feed upon the living consume little and allow the host to stay standing for five years without the host consuming anything, twice as long with the host consuming three meals a day. After that time the bacteria would have fed on the host enough for the limbs to start falling off_

_. _

_Around the world in major cities they have set up quarantine areas for a refuge for survivors whom battle it out against the infected. They are the resistance..._

Chapter 1

After waking up in the apartment and getting dressed I grabbed my M14 and headed out to go to my usual job at the border. The reason I chose this job was because we get well paid, meet new people and we have the pleasure of shooting infected or ones whom have been banned and are trying to enter over the wall. I paced back and forth on the path in front of the wall looking for any intruders. An hour and a half through my shift I heard a rustle from the lush greenery just past the wall.

"Shh" I whispered to mat next to me as my hand went up to signify him to hold.

"What is it john" he whispered.

Even without looking at him I could tell he was worried through his voice. I started to hear moaning in the distance and held my M14 in the direction of the now terrifying screeching.

"Fuck! You ready mat!"

"Sure as hell I am!" he smiled

We both looked back at the forest that stood meters away from us. our guns went up to line up our iron as he sights. All I saw was green, blinded by the thicket. The moaning completely stopped as we stood there. I looked over to him as he looked over to me.

"What?!" he asked as out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I spun around as my finger tightened around the trigger. A bullet flew out of the barrel with a flash and goes through his head, shattering his skull with a crack and leaving his head with a splat.

"Wholly crap John! Nice shot"

And with that I just stared at the corpse lying on the ground with its brains on the ground in a gory mess. Engulfed in my pride I was blind to see that another one flew out and grabbed at Mat. When I realized what was revolving around me I was too late because Mats' head was in the way. My gun lowered as I watched in horror as one of my best friends was torn and ripped apart, his blood gushed out of his neck as it tore at his skin, ripping of chunks of flesh with every bite. Mats' body fell to the floor limp followed by this beast with no remorse, no mercy, and no hesitation. I pulled up my gun and tried to aim but my arm wouldn't let me. I pulled the trigger hoping me shaky arm wouldn't fail.

Oh shit! Fuck!

I missed the shot by an inch.

He turned his rotten head around toward me with a snarl. i wanted to run but my legs were stuck in mud. He rose, our eyes locked on like glue. His body turned, not leaving eye contact with me. He took a step. Than another, I stepped back. I took another. As if knowing what he was going to do I ran followed by the pile of living rotten flesh. I looked back to see only that it leapt at me.

We fell forward into a roll; my head hitting the concrete path leaving me dazed and lying up unprotected.

Argh, Fuck!

My arms went up in instinct. As I slowly recovered the face of this monstrosity came between my hands and lay millimeters from my face. Every snarl spitting blood over my face, every bite getting closer. i came to my senses opening my eyes, startled by the up close and personal experience. My arms pushed back as my head rolled to the side to get away from it. With all my energy in my arms, his head inched away from mine. I looked around and saw my gun on the concrete. I moved my left arm under his chin, freeing my right arm to reach for my gun. My eyes flicked between the gun and the zombie. My arm ached as it stretched past its limit, but it wouldn't reach. I readied myself then punched the wicked beast.

Its body fell to the left and I darted to the right grabbing my gun in a roll and my gun came up towards his head.

"Now who's in trouble, huh" I taunted than pulled the trigger, creating the same mess as the other one.

Now looking back at my fallen comrade, I strapped on my gun, slung his body over my shoulder and headed toward the main gate. That is when I remembered about the blood on my face so I wiped it of but the dry taste of blood entered my mouth, so I spat it back out on the grass.

I turned around the corner for my eyes to behold a large magnificent iron gate that was well rusted after years of decay but was still very strong and could withstand even a bloater. In front of which were two guards of whom I faintly remember. They rush over to me and grab the body and put him propped up against the wall one grabbed a radio and blared "we have two wall guards at gate entry 1, one dead the other alive. Over and out." while the other got out a retinal scanner; proper procedure for everyone going in or out to make sure they aren't infected. The device went up to my eye; it made three beeps each one getting progressively higher. In his eyes I could see the screen go from blue to show it's scanning my retina, than my horror returned when it flashed red.

Meaning, I am infected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over The Years**

Chapter 2

As I looked into his eyes, terror poured out as he stepped back and both him and his partner pulled out their guns aimed strait at me.

"Sir, I'm sorry but-." one guard yelled firmly.

"Can I please go and get my belongings from my apartment than leave this quarantine zone" I cried and begged.

He hesitated "I-I'm sorry sir but I can't let you go in there, it's too risky, and, well what's the point. But," he hesitated "since you are a friend of mats', I'll let you go."

i knew Mat was popular; to the point where he could tell people what to do and they would co-operate without hesitation, but I-I never knew he would save my life beyond the grave.

"Now go, scat!" he bellowed.

Wearing my blue officer uniform, with my M14 rifle strapped to my back, a desert eagle in its pocket, two grenades, four rifle/two pistol ammunition clips, a survival knife, a flask half-filled of out-of-date whiskey and a gas mask on my belt I turned and ran. Down the road, I turned my head to look at them while checking that my feet are running on the outer side of the shoe as to reduce noise.

While I ran down the main road, I observed the buildings one by one. A tall company building to my left, I think they made household appliances followed by a hotel. To my right was a large park that stretched all the way down the road. As I looked back at the oncoming road, I noticed something.

Oh, shit.

Ahead was a group of clickers, runners and stalkers that were heading this way. I looked to my left and saw that I was standing next to a bank. I took out my knife and entered over its broken doors, the glass shards that littered the floor. Every step was a challenge that I faced for I had to place my foot in places where I could find a large enough space to fit my footprint.

After what felt like hours, I reached the end of the mess. Behind the counter, I saw a corkboard filled with keys of all sorts. I searched franticly for the master key. After finding it, I went through the side door. I came to a 'T' junction when a clicker came out. With my body still and silent, all I could hear is my heartbeat, the beating from my heart, ricocheted around my body. It turned down the hall toward me.

No! Go back! Fuck!

It stood a meter away from me, it looked up.

"Click, click, click, click-"

My hand darted from mid-air to its shoulder blade, my knife piercing the skin, around the shoulder blade, through the rib cage, dicing through the lungs to the heart. The deadly hug stoped as the blade re-entered the upturned chin; the final blow. Its body relaxed and fell into a pile of rotten flesh.

I could see ahead that there were spores that hung like stars in the night sky, so I put on my mask and advanced to where the signs focussed my attention.

I turned left at the end of the hall than descended down the staircase to 'B1'. At the end of the hall, I saw my destination, the Vault. I put the key in and turned the wheel, allowing me access to one of the safest places in this city. Inside were multiple boxes that held previous valuables to former owners of the city. I locked the door behind me.


End file.
